Juntos
by Belle the Dragon
Summary: Después de TMNT 2K12 "La invasión" Los chicos tratan de festejar un día especial para ellos, a pesar de los acontecimientos que recientemente les han sucedido.


Disclaimer: TMNT no me pertenece.

La cover de este fic está en mi deviantart su nombre es "Happy Mutation Day" y mi usuario es Mystic-Mix

Raphael se quedó mirando el calendario, estaba sucio por lo años a los que ha sobrevivido, amarillento y ligeramente carcomido, pero aún así, seguía colgando detrás de la puerta del baño, es cierto que era viejo, pero todavía tenía el año actual, ese año era el último que el calendario marcaría.

No tenía más años, su vida terminaría el 31 de diciembre, pero aún así, seguí ahí, mostrándose orgulloso a todo aquel que volteara para ver el otro lado de la puerta.

Pero eso no es lo que provocaba que Raphael lo mirara fijamente.

No.

Era la fecha, la fecha que estaba encerrada en una aburrida casilla, eso era lo que Raphael no podía dejar de observar.

Pronto comenzó a sentir como sus ojos ardían, por la falta de lubricación, pero no quería cerrar sus ojos, como si temiera que la fecha marcada en el calendario solo fuese una ilusión, finalmente su cuerpo no aguantó más y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, tratando de lubricarlos.

Raphael gruñó, mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas que habían salido sin sentido, mantuvo los ojos cerrados para sofocar el ardor que provenía de ellos, después de uno minutos los volvió a abrir y levantó su vista para ver el calendario.

Era la misma fecha, no se equivocaba.

El quelonio de rojo suspiró mientras le daba la espalda al calendario, quedando frente a su hermano mayor que se encontraba acostado en un tina con la mitad de agua, este aún estaba inconsciente, apenas habían pasado unos días, quizás un par de semanas, pero honestamente él había tenido la esperanza de que despertara en poco tiempo.

Pero parecía que cada día que pasaba la esperanza se apagaba un poco más.

Splinter suspiró mientras se acostaba, preparándose para dormir, sacó la foto que había logrado recuperar de sus hijos, el recuerdo permanente de que debía de encontrar a su familia.

-Mis hijos…. Mis queridos hijos.-La rata mutante cerró sus ojos con ligero dolor.-Oh, cuánto me gustaría estar con ustedes, en este día tan especial… deberíamos estar todos juntos, festejando.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su hocico peludo, recordando cómo fue ese día hace dos años.

Las risas, cómo tuvo que contarles la misma historia de cada año, a petición de su hijo Miguel Ángel, y cómo le rogaban con sus ojos de cachorro.

Sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia mientras optaba por sentarse y sacar un pequeño cupcake de la pequeña bolsa de comida que había logrado reunir, sacando una pequeña vela del número 4 la posó sobre el cupcake y después la prendió con los cerillos que llevaba.

Levantó el cupcake hasta la altura de la vela y susrró algo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Esperó un momento, disfrutando de la calidez de la vela, sintiendo las olas de calor mover sus bigotes, finalmente abrió los ojos y apagó la vela.

Depositó cuidadosamente el cupcake a su lado y finalmente se durmió.

-Donnie, ¿Estás seguro de que es hoy?

-Si Mikey, hoy es el día.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en la cocina, Abril y Casey habían salido a caminar un poco al bosque y aunque por dentro se moría de celos, Donnie sabía que uno, Abril había dejado en claro a quién quería más como novio y a quién más como amigo y dos, que eso no era lo más importante.

Antes de llegar a la granja habían pasado por gasolina y Abril había aprovechado para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban, suministros médicos y alimenticios sobre todo.

Pero también había comprado otra cosa.

-No quiero que abran esta bolsa hasta que llegué el día.

Los primeros días no habían sido problemas ya que necesitaban arreglar todo y asentarse, pero pronto Mikey comenzó a ser impaciente, Abril y Casey, sobre todo Abril habían hecho el esfuerzo de esconder la bolsa hasta que llegara el día.

Y ahí estaban

Cuatro pequeño cupcakes descansaban en la mesa de la cocina.

Uno de naranja, otro de cerezas, el tercero de zarzamoras y el cuarto de frambuesa.

Cada uno decorado de una vela con color a juego.

-¿Crees que Raph quiera celebrar?

-Es muy poco probable Ototo, pero no se pierde nada con intentar.

Entre los dos tomaron los cuatro cupcakes y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

Raphael se había quedado dormido, recostado sobre la tina y agarrando con su otra mano el hombro de su Aniki.

Comenzó a despertar cuando escuchó pasos a través de la vieja escalera y estaba completamente erguido para cuando sus hermanos menores entraron por la puerta.

-Raph-Mikey se acercó con cautela-Tu..

-No Mikey.-Raph tiró lejos la mano de su hermano.-No tengo ganas de festejar.

-Por favor Raph.

-No Donnie.

-Vamos hermanos.-Mikey le acercó el cupcake de cereza a la cara-Es lo que el Maestro Splinter querría que hagamos.

Raph soltó un bufido mientras lo veía a sus ojos color azul cielo.-¿Qué!-Escupió-¿Qué celebremos lo que ha pasado?

-No-Mikey le abrazó desde atrás mientras le susurraba al oído.-Que estemos felices.

Raph abrió los ojos y volteó a mirar a Leo.

-¿Y que hay de él?

-Él también lo querría-Donnie suspiró con tristeza.-Además, él nos va a escuchar.

-Podría ayudar a sus pesadillas.

El quelonio de rojo los vio un momento y finalmente asintió.

-Si va a yudar a Leo, entonces hagámoslo.

Con cuidado tomaron una mano de Leo y la sacaron del agua, su cabeza apuntando hacia la dirección donde estaban ellos, acunaron la mano de su hermano mayor entre las suyas y agarraron los cuatro cupcakes, una vez que estuvieron juntos prendieron las velas y comenzaron a cantar.

Feliz día de mutación.

Feliz día de mutación.

Feliz cumpleaños mutantes.

Feliz día de mutación.

Como ellos repetían la estrofa una y otra vez, casi podían escuchar a su padre cantando con ellos, cuando terminaron, apagaron las velas, con una sonrisa triste se dieron un abrazo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar más a Leo.

Mientras se abrasaban fueron capaces de escuchar.

Feliz día de mutación mis amados hijos, manténganse fuertes, pronto nos reuniremos.

Con amor, su padre.

Bueno, se que debo seguir con mis otras historias, pero no pude evitar hacer este , ya que es el día de mutación de las tortugas y después de los eventos de "La invasión", tenía que hacer esta historia, no pude evitarlo. XD

En fin pronto actulizaré las otras historias :)


End file.
